Playing with the captain ((LeviRivaille love story))
by Brokynside
Summary: Lexi and Anna are sisters with a tragic past. They've lost everything but each other. Lexi, being the older sister makes life threatening decisions and tends to hold the world on her shoulders. She's over protective of her younger sister who is paralyze from the waist down,Anna. The two of them use their team work and special hand-made weapons to take down the titans.
1. Chapter 1

PLaying with the Captian

Anna

14

Lexi

28

Chapter ONE- 10 years ago

we ran through the forsest. Mother dragged Anna by her hand while I ran ahead. Father was dead but he gave me a key and a book with important information.

Anna's screams rang through my ears making me stop abruptly. Snapping my head to the side, out of the corner of my eye, Anna was caught by a Titan. Her legs crushed and salty tears rushed down her cheek. My eyes widen as I became warm with anger and hate. Then everything went black.

When I came back I was covered in blood and Anna was still crying. My blue eyes scanned the area. Finding mother holding a wheeping Anna. Blood. There was a lot of blood.

"w-what did you do?!" I hissed my vioce didnt even sound like mine

"I preformed a surgery. Anna has my legs now but hse wont be able to walk. Lexi. Promise me you'll protect Anna!"Mother said her breathing become labored

"I-I promise! Mother please hold on!"

"Lexi! GO! Theyre coming! The Titans are coming! Forget about me and go! Anna watch over Lexi! NOW GO!"She ordered her blue eyes weild up with tears

I took in a deep breath and nodded. Grabbing Anna as she protested, I ran not looking back. Anna didnt speak to me afterwards but that was fine. I was focus on surviving. Training myself and Anna. We made our own weapons. Anna's was on her wheelchair that I created for her out of junk. And mine...Mine was from Father. It was his goodbye gift. It took a while to find it. We've learned a lot bout these creatures. More than those in the walls. We became experts. Almost experts to be presites.

"Lexi! HELP!"Anna yelled banging on a titan's blood stained hand

I finished the female titan and rushed to Anna, cutting the titan's hand off and catching my sister.

"I told you, you're not ready"I hissed putting my sister on my back

"Gomen"She mumbled holding on tightly.

That was 10 years ago now. How far did we get? I know we got farther than that. Right mother? I bet you're watching over us this very second. Watch our movie that we have created for you.


	2. Chapter Two: The New Scene

Chapter 2- The next scene

It's been 10 years since the accedent, mother. Our movie has come to a stop. We're stuck. What...What do we do? How can I keep our lives moving and make you proud? Mother...Please guide me! I need your guidence! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH SUCH A BIG RESPONSIBLITY IN SUCH A COLD HEARTED CRUEL FUCKING WORLD!? I can't stand it! All of these disgusting humans from the walls keeps trying to track us. Why? Do they not notice the pain! The pain that you costed me!? I _HATE_ you! I hope you know that! I shall make it through until theres nothing left! I will destroy all of these Titans! These disgusting creatures that made me hate you. Do you feel the hate that slowly grows inside of me? The one that makes others shiver and hide in fear. You made me a monster! A fucking puppet...to that thing! That thing that I charish so much that it hurts! I want to...spread her blood across the universe. My dear Anna, how I love and hate you. I want to...kill you but I can't. You're slowing me down.

I bit my lip bitterly. Blood forming as I glared down at this pure innocent angel of death that I nearly died for, sleep peacefully on my throbbing bleeding leg. I didn't tell her I was injured but I knew I would pass out from the blood lost soon. Maybe a bit before. I have no clue how much blood I've lost...but no matter what, I have to protect this fucking demon!

The sickness of this arosed in my throat, causing me to harshly swallow and choke lightly. I groaned and slammed my head back on the trunk of an oversize oak tree. Dull throbbing pain shot up through my head like a tornado. I wince lightly but sighed, my hatered slowly leaving me.

"I...I can't believe I junt ranted in my mind. Am I truly going insane?" My eyes traveled to my arms that braced Anna in my arms, tightly holding her as if something bad could happen any minute. I could still feel the pain that weighted down in my heart. My cold, frozen, bloodthristy heart that dares to defrost and wither when her grey blue eyes lay upon me. As if...She'll be the last person I see when I draw my last fucking breath!

I want to...I want to...I want to shrivel up and die without her watching me! I would want my death to seem as if I left her. I wouldn't want her to know the truth bout my parishment! She's...She's so fragile. Almost life a dead flower. One touch and...she'll fall apart. My poor Anna. You would have been dead with Mother if it wasn't for me. Why...Why do you admire me? Love me? Why can't you hate me?! Is it because I'm the only thing you truly have left?! You sicken me.

Breaking out of my small rant, I noticed for the first time that the ground slightly shook. My eyes widen. I quickly shook Anna awake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she noticed it also. She went from adorably innocent to dangerously mature. Ready to kill. To fight. To...survive.

I stood and brought her small body with me. I popped open her wheelchair and dropped her in it. She glared up at me, playfully before she buckled herself in. I grabbed my Gun sythe/sword and tossed it on my lower back before taking off, Anna right beside me.

"Lexi, Our movie is moving. I feel a new scene creating itself."Anna said so much excitement laced with her voice. I nodded my agreement and speed up.

"Horses." I muttered despretly knowing we aren't fast enough for this expecially in my condition.

_This was the start. The start of something big. Something that moved me. And her, my dear innocent evil sister. We...We learned something from this scene mother. So you did care, right? That's why...That's why you created this for us. To challenge us? Or was it to see us flustered and tormented? Alone in a situation that only would...would...would keep us...apart. Why do you do us apart? You really like pissing me off, huh? Then Mother, Let's __**Finish this! **_


End file.
